In Between
by Leabell323
Summary: Jason told Sam that he remembered. Then the next morning he explained to her the accident and confirmed that he finally remembered his life as Jason Morgan. What happened though in the time in between?
1. I

Sam looked over at her husband, who had fallen asleep. He was bloodied, brusied, and as much as she hated to wake him she knew she had too.

"Jason." She said softly, taking a hand off the steering wheel and gently pushing him to rouse him.

"Mhmmm."

"Jason I'm going to take you to GH, you probably have a concussion and you shouldn't be sleeping."

At the mention of the hospital, she noticed Jason's eyes open and he shifted to sit up better.

"I'm not sleeping Sam and I don't have a concussion. I'm fine just take us home. I'm just tired that's all."

"You're head is bleeding Jason. You're telling me that even though you clearly hit your head you don't have a concussion?"

"Okay, I will admit, I may have slightly bumped my head but I was wearing my helmet I'm sure I'm fine."

"How do you know your fine?" Sam had just pulled into the parking deck and put the car in park. She knew taking him to GH was a losing battle so she went with her instincts and drove them back to the penthouse. After putting the SUV in park she faced him. Jason smiled and swept the hair from in front of her face and looked into her eyes.

"I have experience with head injuries Sam. I know I'm stubborn but I'm not stupid. If I really thought something was wrong I would go to GH."

"Oh really? You're track record doesn't really align with that statement."

Jason let out a sigh, remembering all the times his body told him to go to the hospital and he refused. He shook his head, putting the fresh memories out of his mind and looked at Sam. He grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers in hers and used his other hand to gently push her forehead closer to his so he could kiss her forehead. Afterwards he looked into her eyes.

"You're right, my track record doesn't prove it, but things have changed and I'm not going to do something that could hurt you or Danny again."

Sam looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, let's get you upstairs so you can rest."

Jason and Sam walked off the elevator and Jason was flooded with memories. He shook his head again and leaned onto the wall near the door, as Sam found her keys and went to unlock the door. He felt dizzy from everything he was remembering and didn't want Sam to notice. As she opened the door and walked inside memories flashed in front of his eyes, how the penthouse looked when he first moved in, empty with boxes everywhere, the countless times he threw his keys on the desk after coming home. His eyes followed Sam as she disappeared in the kitchen and he remembered when she was pregnant with Lila and how she burned dinner. He remembered all the times he found her sleeping on the couch. He closed his eyes cursing himself for forgetting his first child. When he saw Sam come out of the kitchen with a bottle of water and pills in her hand, his first instinct was to pick her up in his arms and hold her, but he didn't want to upset her. He knew was she still wary of what he had told her on her mothers porch and decided it better not to think of the painful memories.

"Here take this, I know your head has to hurt, this should help."

Sam watched as Jason took the pills and the water from her with a quick kiss to the cheek signaling his thanks. She didn't want to think of it in the car, because she was still trying to grasp the initial shock of it, but now that they were home her curiosity was getting to her. He told her he remembered earlier and she watched him closely now, trying to see if he acted differently at all.

Jason noticed Sam watching him, knowing it was because he told her he remembered. He wanted to say something but he hesitated. He knew this moment was important to her and he didn't want to upset her. He needed time to think about how he was going to talk to her about this and he knew she wouldn't push him for answers.

"I'm gonna take a shower and clean up."

"Okay."

As Jason walked up the stairs, disappointment set in. She knew if he wanted to talk about it he would, and she didn't want to push him. Sam sighed again, hung her coat in the closet and followed Jason upstairs.

When Sam came upstairs she noticed that the lights were off in their bedroom and heard the water running in the shower, but only saw darkness. She found it odd but didn't think too much into it. She turned the lights on and changed into one of Jason's shirts, putting her clothes in the hamper next to their dresser. She opened the door to the bathroom letting the steam hit her face.

"Why are you showering in the dark? Do your eyes hurt?"

She heard Jason chuckle from the shower and saw his head poke through the curtain.

"My eyes are fine Sam I just didn't want to waste the electricity since I'm getting out soon."

Sam had just finished washing her face and looked at Jason. He had already put his head back in the shower so she responded with a quiet "Okay" and then started brushing her teeth. Sam thought back to when she first moved in with Jason after she got pregnant. She had come home many times to find Jason sitting in the dark. In the living room. In his bedroom. One time she had woken up in the middle of the night pregnant and hungry. She saw the lights off in Jason's room and assumed he hadn't come back from working yet, until she heard the water running from the bathroom. She quietly opened the door and heard Jason in the shower but saw no light coming from the bathroom. She closed the door quietly and went to the kitchen, thinking about how odd he was. When he came downstairs for a bottle of water she had asked him why he was always in the dark, and he replied almost exactly the way Jason had just replied to her. He said he didn't want to waste the electricity. Sam finished brushing her teeth and shook the thought out of her head, believing it was just an odd coincidence. She turned near the shower to pick up Jason's dirty clothes but didn't see them there. She looked around and saw them in a pile on the side of the sink. She bent down to pick them up and then bolted upright. She looked back towards the shower and then left the bathroom closing the door quickly and quietly, not wanting Jason to see her crying. She walked into their bedroom, put the clothes in the hamper and then sat on the bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. For the past few months when Jason had showered at the penthouse, he left his clothes in the same place, in front of the shower. Before Jason disappeared, the hamper was in the bathroom exactly where Jason had left his clothes. In fact, Jason had always kept it there, but one day when Sam was with Danny at the hospital, her mother had come over to clean and she moved it into the bedroom. Sam didn't notice for a few weeks where it had gotten too, and was preoccupied with helping Danny get better, so she didn't have the energy to move it back. Sam shook her head again, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. She laughed to herself, at thought of crying because of electricity and the hamper.

Jason opened the door and saw Sam on the side of the bed laughing to herself.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just...never mind."

Jason and Sam got into bed together and Sam found her place in Jason's arms. Jason watched as Sam quickly fell asleep. Watching as her breathing slowed. Jason became overwhelmed at the memories of the two of them in bed together, and held her closer, again cursing himself for forgetting their life together.

"I'll be ready to talk later Sam. I promise you I will find the words to tell you how I never stopped loving you."

Jason kissed her head softly and closed his eyes, content and ready to begin his life again.

* * *

A/N:So, I'm sure, like myself, many of you were disappointed in the gap between Jason telling Sam he remembered and finally getting to see them talk about what happened. Although I do understand that story wise other things needed to be addressed, I just never bought the idea of Sam and Jason going home and going to bed like nothing happened. I don't know why all these months later this story popped into my head, but for whatever reason it did and I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. II

Thank you so much everyone for the positive feedback and kind worlds about the first chapter. A few of you encouraged me to keep going and at first I wasn't sure what else I could write about that kept in the theme of these "in between" moments or moments that happened off screen. I went back and rewatched the episodes and I came up with this. There will definitely be another chapter after this one, but beyond that I'm not sure. I hope you all enjoy :)!

* * *

Sam glanced into her rear view mirror, looking at her sleeping son. Sam had picked Danny up from the Quartermaines and had just picked up dinner from Pozzulos. She pulled into the parking deck and checked her phone but didn't see any calls or texts from Jason. She knew he was talking with Sonny and understood the importance. Sam had never told Jason, but it bothered her that there had been so much tension between them since Jason found out who he was. Sonny and Jason had been at odds before, but this time was different. Jason didn't have to tell her, but she knew he blamed Sonny for what happened to him and it's effects on his loved ones. She also knew it was misplaced and she believed Jason knew it too. She knew all too well it was easier to place blame and be angry at others when you know deep down inside you should be angry at yourself. Ever since November Jason had felt so guilty for leaving Sam and Danny and getting hurt. As much as she tried to reassure him that he had nothing to feel guilty for and that he should be angry at Helena and the Cassadines, she couldn't get through to him. She hoped that now that he remembered his life before the accident that maybe he could find some peace with the decisions he had made.

Sam gently woke Danny up from his quick nap, and he helped her carry the food up to the penthouse.

"Mommy are we eating dinner now?"

"Not yet baby, we're gonna wait for Daddy to get home, he's with Uncle Sonny right now. What do you want to do in the mean time?"

"Can I watch Zootopia?"

"Sure honey, I'll call you when it's time for dinner."

Danny hugged Sam and then went upstairs, just as Sam heard her phone go off. Sam picked up the phone to see a text from Jason, saying he was leaving Sonny's and would be home soon.

* * *

Jason walked off the elevator, feeling calm and relaxed. He had a good talk with Sonny and was happy to feel connected to his old friend again. As soon as he started remembering, the anger he felt towards his friend vanished. More importantly, he knew Sonny would understand and would forgive him for the tension he created between them. More importantly though, Jason was happy to be back home with his family. He opened the door, but luckily there were no more rushing memories overwhelming him, just the most beautiful woman in the world setting the table.

"Hey."

Sam looked up and smiled at Jason, happy he was finally home. She walked around the dining room table towards him, happy to see his arms were already open waiting for her.

Jason pulled Sam into a hug, kissing the top of her head, and then leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Hey back."

"What's all this?"

Sam took Jason's hand and lead him towards the table. He saw that Sam had warm bread and salad already on the table, as well as beer chilling in an ice bucket.

"Well, tonight is a special occasion, so I wanted to do something special for you."

Jason sniffed the air loudly.

"I don't smell smoke so I take it you didn't cook."

Sam playfully smacked Jason's chest and giggled.

"Listen. I've gotten better, but no I didn't cook. I went to Pozzulos and got take out."

Jason's eyes lit up at the mention of the restaurant he co-owned with Sonny.

"Pozzulos. Man, I've missed their food."

Sam smiled, happy she made the right choice.

"Good I'm happy. Let me call Danny down."

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go up and get him myself. Give me a few minutes okay?"

Sam nodded as Jason started towards the stairs. As soon as he found out Danny was his son, he understood why he immediately felt a pull and connection towards the little boy. The moment Danny ran towards him and grabbed onto his leg in the hospital Jason knew the little boy was special to him, he just didn't understand why. As much as he hated that he went so long without knowing Danny was his son, he admitted to himself that it was better he got to know Danny the way he did. It probably would have been too overwhelming for Danny if Jason had tried to build a relationship with him as his father right after the accident. Because Danny saw Jason as a male figure in his life Danny was able to get used to him in his own time and once the truth came out, Danny immediately accepted Jason as his father. Jason heard his sons laughter coming down the hallway and smiled, loving to hear and see his son happy. He stopped at the door to Danny's bedroom, and watched him for a few minutes, thinking about the little time he got to spend with Danny at the hospital and at home after they got him back. Although Jason knew that Danny was his, he watched him thinking about if he wasn't. He saw his smile and heard his laugh and couldn't imagine why he was so stupid to think that he might not be able to love him.

"Daddy!"

Jason walked into Danny's room and bent down to pull his son up into his arms and kiss the top of his head.

"Hey buddy. Dinner is ready but before we go downstairs I was wondering if we could talk."

"About what daddy? Did mommy tell you what I asked her last night?"

"No bud. But did you want to tell me what you asked her?"

"I wanted to know why you don't live with us daddy. Mommy came to tuck me in last night but I wanted you to do it too. I wish you and mommy could tuck me in every night."

Jason sighed and walked towards his sons bed to sit down with him.

"What did mommy tell you when you asked that?"

"She said that grown ups need longer to trust things but that you might live with us soon."

"Danny you know that I hurt my head right?"

"Yeah. Mommy told me your head had a boo boo which made you forget some things."

"Yes and because of that I needed to live on my own for a little bit. But what if I told you my head was better now and I can remember things again?"

"What do you remember daddy? Does that mean you're gonna live with mommy and me now?"

"If mommy thinks it's okay than yes I want to live with you and mommy. And I remember a lot of things now, but most importantly I remember you when you were a baby. In fact, spending time with you is one of the last things I remember before my head got hurt."

"You remember me daddy?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry I couldn't remember before."

"It's okay daddy, I'm just happy you can tuck me in every night now. I love you daddy."

Jason hugged his son close to him, stealthily wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I love you too Danny. Are you hungry? Let's go see what mommy got us to eat."


	3. III

A/N: Wow everyone's feedback has been amazing! Thank you again for all the kind words it is really appreacited! So I've had a few people ask for me to keep going with the story and give some suggestions of other moments to write about! I can't make any promises but if you give me suggestions I will try my best to think of a way incorporate them into another chapter! I have another chapter in mind (thanks to the suggestions!) so this story will live on atleast one more chapter and we'll see what happens after! As always I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sam ran quietly down the hallway and stairs, wiping the tears from her eyes and hoping Jason didn't immediately realize she had been watching their moment. She knew he wouldn't be mad when she told him she was listening, but she also knew that he wanted a few minutes alone with their son. It was important for him to have that time with Danny, but it was also important for her to see that moment, because she had been dreaming about it for years. Sam managed to get in the kitchen before she heard Jason calling her name from the stairs. She called back that she was coming, took a few seconds to even her breathing, and then brought out to the dining room the large dish of linguine and sauce she ordered.

"Wow Sam that looks amazing."

Sam winked at Jason

"It tastes amazing too."

"Mommy I'm starving!"

"I know baby, here give me your plate so I can serve you first."

"I got it you sit down."

Jason got up from his seat motioning Sam to sit down and pointed at the beer he had opened for her. Sam smiled in thanks as Jason served food first for their son, than her, and then himself. Jason sat down and grabbed Sam's hand looking at both her and Danny.

"Can I eat now Daddy?"

"Of course you can buddy."

Jason and Sam chuckled as Danny dug into his food, following his lead themselves. After a few mouthfuls of food, Danny started telling Jason and Sam about his day at the Quartermaines playing with Annabelle II until Sam picked him up.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun today."

"I did daddy."

"I'm happy you had fun sweetie. Was dinner okay?"

"Yes mommy I love Pozzys. Uncle Sonny's restaurant is the best!"

"Did you know that the restaurant isn't just Uncle Sonnys? I own half the restaurant."

Danny's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Does that mean I can eat anything I want from there any time?"

Jason nodded his head and Danny jumped from his seat to hug his father.

"Mommy never told me that. Is that why we eat there so much mommy?"

Sam chuckled at the knowing look Jason gave her and nodded her head at her son.

"That's awesome I can't wait to tell all my friends."

Jason chuckled this time as he started to get up to clean off the table.

"I got it Jason."

"Nope you sit here I'll put everything away."

"I wanna help daddy."

"Thanks bud, why don't you take the bread basket into the kitchen. Do you wanna help me wash dishes?"

"Okay daddy."

Sam smiled as Danny and Jason walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes and put everything away. Sam sat at the table, sipping her beer, listening to them talking and laughing together. She started to feel emotional again, but decided that she couldn't cry every time Danny and Jason did normal father son things. This was going to be their new normal, and she couldn't put into words how happy that made her feel.

* * *

Jason and Danny walked out of the kitchen to see Sam on her laptop at the dining room table. Sam looked up from her laptop and smiled at them.

"Everything cleaned up?"

Jason nodded as Danny ran to sit in Sams lap.

"Whatcha doin mommy?"

"Workin baby. You ready for bed? It's just about 7:30."

"Yeah I'm ready, daddy said he's going to help me get ready right daddy?"

"Right bud."

"Okay have fun boys."

Jason smiled as he scooped Danny up over his shoulder and brought him upstairs.

* * *

Jason walked down the stairs about an hour later to see that Sam had settled onto the couch, still looking at her laptop. Jason walked to the couch and sat next to her.

"Whatcha lookin at?"

"I've been reading about Carlos Rivera and his death."

"You think..."

"That my dad had something to do with it? Oh yeah. My dad pulled my mom into this mess and I just hope she doesn't get hurt because of it."

Sam closed her laptop and placed it on the coffee table. Jason understood she didn't want to talk about it anymore so he changed the subject.

"So how much of my talk with Danny did you hear earlier?"

Sam made a pouty face, which made Jason chuckle as he pulled her closer to him and grabbed her hand.

"How did you know?"

"I could smell your perfume in the hallway when Danny and I left his room. If you didn't smell so good I wouldn't have noticed."

"Damn it. I'm sorry I was listening, I know you needed to have that moment with him but..."

"But it was important for you to see it. I know Sam. I know that you thought you would never see Danny and I together like that, knowing that he is my son and remembering the last moments we had together."

Jason kissed the top of Sam's head.

"Thank you for understanding, and you're right, I never imagined that I would see the two of you together, and then when you came back and you didn't remember us, I did pray that one day you would remember everything we went through when Danny was a baby, but there's another reason why that moment meant so much to me."

"Why?"

"Jason I have to tell you something. And it's going to upset you and that's partly why I haven't brought it up before. After you found out you were you and we started reconnecting, I didn't want to overload you with information about what happened when you were gone, especially because you were already feeling so angry and guilty. I was going to tell you in a few months because then it would have had to be brought up because of Danny's yearly check up."

"Yearly check up? Like with a doctor?"

Sam turned to face her husband, trying her best to keep the emotions she was feeling under the surface.

"Jason I don't know how to tell you this so I'm going to just say it. When Danny was a baby, around the time of his first birthday, I found out Danny had leukemia."

Sam's heart dropped at the way Jason's face changed from contentment to devastation. She knew that face all to well.

"Danny had cancer?"

Sam nodded her head as Jason stood up from the couch running his hand through his hair.

"What happened?"

"To make a long story short, do you remember hearing about Silas Clay?"

"Your ex?"

"Yes but way before we started dating, when I first met him, he noticed a rash on Danny and told me it was serious and I needed to get it checked out. I didn't believe him because I thought he was an asshole, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off so I brought him to Patrick. Patrick ran some tests and confirmed that Danny had leukemia. I helped him fight it and he was so strong and brave but then he needed a bone marrow transplant, but no one was a match. I mean I even tried Franco and that's when we figured out he wasn't your twin brother. Spinelli helped me put together a bone marrow drive, for him and we got a match."

"Who was it?"

"Julian. That's sort of how it came out that Julian was my father."

Sam watched in silence as Jason was pacing in their living room, fists clenched. She waited to let him process everything she had said until he sat down next to her with his head in his hands, until he looked up at her, eyes glassy from the tears he wouldn't let fall.

"Danny was strong because of you Sam. Because of your strength and courage and bravery. You had just gotten him back, lost me, and then you almost lost our son. Thank you for being so strong and courageous and brave for our son. Thank you for being there for him when I couldn't be and I am sorry Sam. I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you to lean on me and I am sorry I wasn't there for our son but I swear to you, I will never not be there for either of you again. I swear it Sam."

As Jason spoke the last words Sam saw the tears fall from his eyes and pulled him close to her, holding him as he laid his head on her chest, arms wrapped around Sam's waist. They sat like that for a few minutes before Sam was finally able to get the words out without becoming too emotional.

"I know if you could you would have been with us Jason. When we brought Danny home and you promised that you loved him even though you didn't know he was yours, I knew that you meant it. I held onto that while Danny was sick. I held onto your words and even though you weren't physically with us, your love for us gave me strength Jason. I talked to you all the time and I missed you so much and I wished more then anything that you could have been there with me but you did help me through it Jason. Please don't feel guilty or like you didn't help because you did Jason. I promise you your words and your love helped me take care of our son."

Jason looked up at Sam and saw the love in her eyes. He was devastated that this happened and he did feel guilty that he wasn't there, but he was happy that his love for Sam helped her through it.

"I don't really remember about when I was held by Helena, but I do remember when I woke up. Robin and I escaped the facility and all I could think about was you and Danny. I thought about how much I loved you and how I needed to get back to you. You and Danny were the last thing I thought about before that car hit me Sam. I got to Sonny's because I thought I would be safe there and I fought to get there because of you. You have also given me strength."

Jason pulled Sam in to kiss her, first on the mouth, then on her forehead, pulling her close to him.

"I want to go to GH tomorrow. I want to get tested and if I'm a match I want to bank bone marrow for Danny just in case."

Sam looked up at Jason and smiled and he wiped the last of her tears from his face.

"Okay I'll call Monica tomorrow morning to let her know."


	4. IV

Thank you all again for the support and feedback! I'm thinking this is the last chapter for now until inspiration hits again and I get another idea or one of you lovely readers throws something out there that sparks something in my brain. So no one is confused this takes place while Jasam are in the safe house before they figure out Nikolas went to London. This is how I envisioned this conversation going, I hope I did it justice and I hope you all enjoy!

P.S. I'm all for feedback on my writing but if you don't like the characters then don't read the story. I don't need anyone's negativity in my inbox. Keep it to yourself. Thanks.

* * *

"I win!"

"You're cheating and you know it."

"Jason c'mon how could I be cheating? The dominoes are in front of your face. Take your shot and admit defeat."

Sam picked up the tequila bottle and poured Jason his second shot of tequila. Jason picked up the glass and downed the shot.

"I don't remember you being this good at dominoes."

"We already established this, your memory isn't that reliable."

"Or I'm just a little rusty."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night babe."

"Best 5 out of 7."

"Fine, if you want to drink that whole bottle of tequila yourself be my guest."

Jason chuckled at Sam as she reshuffled the dominos. Now that he could remember, he was happy to know that he and Sam didn't lose their ability to joke around with each other. Even though he didn't enjoy the circumstances and leaving their son, he was happy to spend time alone with Sam.

"Ok pick your dominoes."

Sam and Jason each picked their dominos smiling and laughing at each other and began to play their third game.

"This was a good idea Sam, it's bringing up a lot of good memories for me."

Sam smiled at Jason as she placed her first piece down.

"Speaking of memories, there was something I've been meaning to bring up, but because of everything that happened and coming here and then starting the investigation, I almost forgot."

"Oh really. Uh, what did you want to talk about."

Sam tried to play it off like she didn't know what Jason was going to say, but Jason saw through it.

"Sam. Why didn't you tell me about what happened with Franco?"

Sam cringed at the mention of the subject. She knew there was a chance Jason might bring the topic up, but was hoping that investigating Nikolas' disappearance might distract Jason.

"Ah, well, you didn't remember what happened and I didn't really see a point in dredging it all up. It's not like you were trying to be best friends with Franco. You instinctively hated him so I figured that was enough and eventually I could ease into that conversation."

"Sam, he, he raped you, how were you going to ease into that?"

Sam sighed.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no? I saw him."

Sam thought for a minute, trying to find the words to explain this to Jason as best as possible.

"When Franco came back he brought all of us together, all of the people you cared about. Me, Michael, Carly, Sonny, A.J., Elizabeth, Spinelli, and Maxie. He, he showed us 2 tapes. One was from our honeymoon, and the second one was about what happened with Michael."

Sam noticed Jason's fist clenched at the mention of his nephew.

"Do you..."

"Yes. I remember what happened to Michael."

"The tape with Michael showed Franco talking with Carter, first on camera encouraging him to hurt Michael, which is what Franco eventually gave to you, and then off camera telling Carter not to hurt Michael and telling him that he just wanted to antagonize you. Franco swore that he didn't want Michael to actually get hurt, and that Carter hurt Michael against his orders. It doesn't mean much though because he still put a target on Michaels back."

Jason heard and understood what Sam had said, but like Sam he didn't think it meant much. Franco actions still led to Michael getting hurt, and Jason felt regret that the bullet he shot Franco with didn't kill him like he had thought.

"What about the second tape."

"The second tape is a continuation of the first one, except after Franco stopped what you saw, you just see him leave me there."

Jason took a minute to again absorb what Sam had said. He thought back to that day. Being drugged and locked in that room. Watching Sam fall out of the shower into Franco's arms. Watching him pull the shower curtain off her body. Watching him look at her and unbutton his shirt and then taunt him. Jason felt his anger egging out of control so he poured himself a shot and downed it.

"So it's on his word that he didn't rape you?"

"Yes. I've tried to remember. I've tried to remember anything that would prove what he said was true, but I don't remember anything."

Sam watched as Jason got out of his seat and crouched in front of her to caress her cheek with his hand. She appreciated the comfort he gave her. Talking about what happened had always been hard, but this time it was easier and she realized it was because Jason was there. He went through it with her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you talk about this."

"It's okay Jason. I knew it would come up, it's gotten easier to talk about."

Jason kissed her forehead.

"Another example of how brave and strong you are. I don't care what he says though Sam he violated you and made you believe that he raped you. He tortured you psychologically and one day he will get what he deserves. Thank you for trusting me enough to talk to me about this."

Jason took his seat again and made his move.

"I love you Jason. Of course I trust you enough to talk about this with you. I don't want to talk about him or think about him anymore though. Now correct me if I'm wrong but the next topic you want to discuss is Liz?"

"If you're up for it."

Sam nodded her head. She knew what was coming and she wanted to get it over with so they could clear the air.

"I'm sorr..."

"I don't want to hear it."

"But..."

"No but. We need to get past this Jason. You didn't know who you were when you were with Elizabeth."

"At the end I did. At the end I knew who I was. Even before I knew you supported me the whole time. You did everything you could to try to help me to figure out who I was and when I finally got the proof I treated you horribly and even though I didn't consciously know I was doing it I chose Liz over you again and that wasn't right Sam. I mean, look at how I spoke to you when you were just trying to tell me the truth. Even though I didn't know our history I still knew you as my friend and the mother of my child, I should have treated you with more respect."

"You're right. You should have. But it happened and it's over and it doesn't excuse it but I knew you were mad. After I left I thought about it and I understood. You knew me as your friend but Liz was your touchstone. She helped get you better, gave you a place to live, accepted you even though at first she didn't know who you were. You were betrayed by her and you knew it but you lashed out on me because it was easier than confronting her."

"You're right. Between my talk with Carly, how she acted at the wedding, and seeing how she reacted when you were at her house I knew in that moment she was lying to me."

"Jason I know you. I know how you think. Like I said it was wrong but I forgive you. I lost you Jason, I physically lost you. We lost each other at one point but we were still in and out of each others lives. This time though you were just gone. I wouldn't wish the pain I felt on anyone. I'm not saying this to make you feel bad I'm telling you this so you know that I'm not going to give up on us because of something small like you getting angry at me when you were going through a rough time."

"I..."

"I win again!"

Sam jumped up from the table excited to beat Jason not once but 3 times in a row!

"I definitely don't remember you being so good at this."


End file.
